death and beyond?
by wielderofblood
Summary: what happens after daeth? we see our choices. a tribute to this powerful ninja who perished in battle and a glance at his long life. spoiler alert, involves someone pain kills. hope you like it. sorry, I suck with summaries. oneshot


Note, spoiler alert, involves death of a main character.  
thought i would write this after watching one of my favourite characters die, made me all kinds of sad. Normally i write humour, but this time, i don't think it will be funny, will also be a oneshot

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Devastation. The ground around the man was in ruins, some of the rubble still smoking form the powerful jutsu that had blasted it. Trapped and unable to move anything but his head, a trapped man began losing hi grip on the last threads of life. His chakra depleted in the previous fight, as well as using the last dregs of his stamina, chakra and very life energy to save a comrade.

The silver haired ninja, regretted nothing. Under the mask he wore, no trace of the pain showed, no discomfort of being trapped by rubble with his own warm blood tracing a trail down his head. A small smile, more of a grin really was etched there.

The last dyeing effort was to save a ninja of the next generation, a comrade. Sure the boy had always called him sensei, but in the end, the student was always meant to outlive the teacher.

His neck spasmed and it lost the energy to continue pumping blood, his head sagged back. the last thing, Kakashi Hatake saw, was smoke, and a clear sky. The final sound, the powerful jounin had heard, was his own breathing cease.

Kakashi found himself standing on an island. The liquid around it shouldn't have been water since it wasn't see though, and yet at the same time it was. A current was flowing around the island, and in every little swirling pool he looked, the ninja saw himself. Walking beside his father the white fang, training, laughing with Obito and Rin and another multitude of things. Seeing his friends Kakashi had tried to step into the water but found himself unable to move. The pools was taken by the current, the laughter he saw gone. Other scenes were floating by as well, and Kakashi had a good look at his life. The long rich life, the ninja had lived. For a jounin to reach his age was rare; especially one who lived through a war.

A large swirling image of Obito trapped under a boulder was in front of him. Kakashi remembered how his closest friend had wished to be Kakashi's eye. A hand went up to touch the closed eyelid then, underneath it was the red sharingan of his friend, his fingers came away wet.

The eye operation was next, and as always Kakashi remembered the pain of having his broken eye replaced by his remaining friend.

His eyes were locked on that pool until it was lost. The next ones showed the stages of the war and all the other people killed. In those years Kakashi saw the thousands of people killed by his hand. It saddened him as well and struck a cord of pride to know he was responsible for all that.

Then the next pool had an eye catcher of a boy in an orange jumpsuit laughing while a chalk eraser bounced off of his own silver hair.

A smile tugged at his face at seeing his students. The training session to prove their worth and Kakashi had impressed the importance of teamwork with two small bells. After that the small missions of fixing fences and catching the same run away cat so many times.

A pool where a large sword was caught on his own metal wrist guard caught his eye. The fight with Zabuza, on the way to the land of waves.

After being captured by a jutsu Kakashi had ordered his students to run, but with their own skill and luck they had freed him to once again battle the opposing jounin. Kakashi remember barely winning with the use of his sharingan eye, the gift that earned him the name of copy ninja.

A pool where his own powerful lightning blade jutsu was embedded into the body of a young Haku who had died to save Zabuza. The though sadden Kakashi, reminding him of how his own friend sacrificed himself. More tears slid from his normally serious eyes.

An image of his self proclaimed rival Might Gai was next. They stood back to back fighting off sand ninja. Kakashi remembered that time to be the chunnin exams. His students had been working to rise from genin rank to chunnin rank. The contest was stopped though after the sand had attacked. Kakashi remembered fighting off dozens of ninjas while Naruto and Sasuke had fought Gaara, Sakura had attempted to help as well though.

The pool brought a smile to the crying ninja.

A black tuxedo was on him now. He was standing there at the third hokage grave. He had died fighting to save the village, passing on the will of fire. Kakashi had rarely been as sad, or distraught as he had been that day.

Images of a black cloak with red clouds was next. Itachi Uchiha stood in front of the copy ninja, the two having a battle of sharingan. Kakashi had lost. Tortured by the victor for seventy two agonizing hours, all that had happened in the span of seconds. His soul had nearly broken that day under the pain, the mind bending torture of the devil Uchiha. Then there was Itachi waking in front of Tsunade, the fifth hokage.

Water swirled the image of him standing above a beaten a battered Naruto. Sasuke had beaten Naruto and Kakashi had arrived to late to intervene. He remembered how torn up half the village had been about the whole ordeal.

Missions followed that. Assassinations, retrievals, bodyguard and even an infiltration. The village had been sort on ninja so Kakashi had been pressed into overtime

There was a pause in the missions, and Kakashi saw himself with shoulders slumped in disbelief and shock as student Sakura opened up massive cracks in the ground in an attempt to find her trainer and get a bell in his test. The test was to see how much Naruto and Sakura had grown in ability. Tricky Naruto had used a tactic of threatening to ruin the ending to the newest make out tactics book, something Kakashi had closed his eyes and covered his ears to avoid. During that time both his students had grabbed a bell.

Then the hunt for Gaara was on. Kakashi watched as his team joined up with the hidden sand and eventually Might Gai's team to rescure the Kazekage. Kakashi remembered fighting the fake Itachi all too well.

A fierce battle with a blonde Akatsuki member Deideria filled the next stretch of liquid, and again a hand came up to touch the Mangekyo Sharingan eye. The same one used to save his comrade as his dieing move. At the end of the fight was Kakashi sealing Naruto's demon fox cloak.

More missions filtered through after that. one or two of them hunts for the missing Sasuke.

Kakashi was again forced to reflect on the amount of people he personally had made corpses.

Then came another Akatsuki member. Two of them to more precise. A grimace crossed his face as Kakashi remembered Hidan and Kakuzu, the two responsible for the death of his friend Asuma.

Kakashi had been sorely pressed in that fight, dealing with two very powerful ninja while knowing that any blood drawn would be used to kill him.

With the help of Shikamaru, Choji, Naruto, and Ino, Kakashi had survived the fight, even if he had come close to dieing more than once.

More missions began to filter by and Kakashi raised his eyes. He was tired of seeing the expression on his face when he drive a kunai knife or molded the jutsu to kill. Glancing around he saw nothing but the liquid so again, he looked down.

Kakashi saw himself fighting aein. The strongest of Shinobi who had killed even Master Jiraiya.

Kakashi saw himself using everythign he had before getting trapped in rubble. Then the final two jutsu.

The first was his Mangekyo Sharingan eye to send a nail that would have killed him to another dimension.

Finally the same jutsu, to save Choji, so that the younger ninja could inform Tsunade of this Pains abilities.

Then no more images. It had been his whole life.

Kakashi smiled.  
His life had been hell. Many times fighting for his as well as others lives. There were good times though. Laughter with friends, reading, and even the odd drinking night.

Tears slid down his face. He was dead. No more laughter. No more fighting. The end wasn't near, it was three steps behind him.

Kakashi found he could walk then. He took a step into the liquid, sinking down beneath the surface.

On the bottom was a familiar slab of stone. Kakashi had spent so long staring at the smooth surface he could have re written the whole thing.

Fifth column, three names down, was Obito Uchiha. Kakashi's best friend who had died for him.  
looking around he saw them. All his friends and family who had long since died.  
Kakashi took off his mask. He didn't need to hide his face any longer. Walking through the gloom Kakashi joined his friends in death. Finally at peace.


End file.
